No More
by TWDFAN67
Summary: Why Wasn't Nathan Prescott anywhere to be seen at the Vortex Club party, is he really the one behind it all? This explains exactly what went down, and by the time Max is taken by Jefferson at the end of episode 4.. is she the only person that he drugged that night? Also what are other key characters doing after Max's abduction? Also explains what happened with Kate and Nathan.
1. No More

**Nathan sat there in the dark room, entranced in his thoughts about what happened earlier that day, Warren's head clashing with his, then his foot meeting his ribs again and again and again until he couldn't breath. He wondered why Max stepped in, when it happened it felt like a curse was lifted from him, of course he wasn't man enough to offer any kind of thank you, after all he hated Max didn't he? She was with Chloe and Warren which was all the more reason to hate her, All that he knew was that couldn't have them seeing he was weak. He saw them all looking at him when he was down, looks of pity.. he hated being looked down on, feeling powerless, Just like his dad made him feel all of his life.**

 **Soon he heard a car pull in above him, then a combination being typed in from the outside, the large door swung open, he had arrived.**

Nathan: You're late.

Mark: I was tied down at work, party preparations and such for tonight, I trust you have made the arrangements as per usual?

Nathan: I texted that loser Frank again, and I got the same answer, he got into an incident with some girls, that idiot has a knife in his leg, he's not doing visits or house calls.

Mark: You Imbecile! **Mark puts a hand on his forehead and paces up and down.**

Mark: It seems I'll have to make do with whatever I have left

Nathan: Fucking hell..you still have enough of that shit to satisfy your weird fetish or whatever.

Mark: It's no fetish Mr Prescott, It's art, all I need is to capture that moment of desperation, and I have what I need, It's too bad Rachel had to find out, she had potential.

Nathan: Don't talk to me about Rachel you sick fuck, What you made me do.. pose with her half dead body… Do you have any idea what it's like to see all your friends at school and pretend you don't know when you do.. What I have to go through every day.

Mark: No I don't, nor do I care about your petty teenage drama fiasco, I just care that my stunning piece of art is done, the vulnerability, the look in their eye, it's perfect material for me.

Nathan: You're lucky my Dad needs your sick sorry ass.

Mark: As long as Sean Prescott gains profit from my photos, he can keep running this junk town the way he wants, All I care about is that he gave me this bunker, its the perfect dark room. So you better enjoy it Nathan, because you're going to be stuck with me for a while **he grins**

Nathan: I don't give a shit, just hurry the fuck up with whatever you're doing, I'm going to miss my party tonight.

Mark: So Aggressive ,your psychiatrist has his work cut out for him

Nathan: Shut your fucking old hipster mouth, My Dad didn't lend you this bunker to lecture me.. now get the hell on with it.

Mark: Hmph, as you wish, by the way what happened to your face, I noticed you have a bruise.

 **Mr Jefferson begins to ready his needles and go through his files**

Nathan: That cocksucker Warren got the jump on me, He was with that pixie hipster Max and that other whore.. I caught them snooping in the boys dorm.

Mark: I don't like that one bit, I noticed Max has been distanced in class lately.. I saw her with that blue haired girl today on campus, I recognised her.. she was Rachel's friend.. yes..

Nathan: What are you going to do about it then, they are obviously trying to find out

Mark: I may need to add to my collection tonight. **Mark smiled**

Nathan: Just tell me who you want so we can get this over with, I'm not leaving them with you next time, I'm returning them to their dorm like I did with Kate.

Mark: I was thinking about Max, There's something about her that interests me., she is rather strange, but in a good sort of way, and she has potential.. but she is not yet ready..

Nathan: Well? who?

Mark: She is the perfect one, the clothes she wears make for a good portrait, she has the look for it, she is eye catching, her demeanor will reflect well within the picture..Victoria will do nicely.

Nathan: What?

 **Nathan was shocked, he was being forced to do these things but now to her best friend, the only one who stuck by him.. who comforted him when he felt he had no one.**

Mark: She has been all over me.. A nuisance in my backside.. It's her time, she will do nicely in black and white.

Nathan: Vic- Victoria? No.. You know what she means to me! She's my best friend!

Mark: Do I look like I care?

Nathan: You can't make me you perverted fuck

Mark: Remember what you're father said "Don't Fuck It Up"

Nathan: Fuck you and my father! I'm so sick of people trying to control me! Not again, not a third time, especially not my only friend!

Mark: Careful Prescott, You're treading on ice now, Don't push me, You wouldn't want me to anonymously spill the beans on your little bunker here, You're whole family will be ruined..

Nathan: I don't care anymore, I'm not doing this to Victoria, Im done, No more.

 **Nathan turns and heads for the door, but he feels a sharp sting at the back of his neck.**

Nathan: What the fuck?!

 **He tries swinging at Jefferson, he hits nothing as his arms go numb, his legs soon follow.**

Nathan: What the fuck have you done to me you prick! If you lay a finger on Victoria I swear I'll-

Mark: I wish I could put a bullet in your head now, But I need your father's bunker, So I need you alive.. he'll understand, after all he always did care more about his business then you..

Nathan: No.. Victoria.. Please, You can't do this..

Mark: As Henri Cartier Bresson Once said… "You're first 10,000 photos are your worst" So I guess I will be doing this for a long time

 **He begins to bind Nathan's arms and legs together, he drags him into a room**

Nathan: You fucking bastard..

Mark: I'll take that phone of yours, Oh.. and can't forget that gun.. sit tight, at least someone you know will be joining you tonight

Nathan: No..

 **Mark shuts the door, Darkness consumes the room.**


	2. Trapped in Darkness

**The back room of the bunker was pitch black, Nathan was going in and out of consciousness, He knew that whatever Jefferson injected him with was a strong dose. He is in a fetal position with his hands and legs tied. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it seemed as though a storm was brewing up outside, it wasn't too severe yet but this may have been the storm his father warned him about, it couldn't have been happening this early could it?, he remembered how his dad used to go on about some prophecy, about how the storm will come, wipe out the city, then he would gain the trust of the torn people and would rebuild it and make it his.. and eventually, Nathan's.**

Nathan shook his head, he remembered.. Victoria, She was Jefferson's next target, He had to warn her, he had to get out of here, the things he would do to her..

 **He reached for his back pocket, it was hard to since his hands were tied up but he managed, he felt nothing..**

Nathan: Fuck, he.. he has my phone, and my gun.

How could he forget, Panic soon came over him and these thoughts clouded his mind.

"What if he uses my phone to lure Victoria somewhere, how can I warn her? "

"Will she even believe me? I have been freaking her out lately with my condition"

"What if he tries to shoot her?! "

"What am I thinking, Of course she will believe me, She's my best friend right? "

"How will I get her to believe me over Jefferson, he is her idol"

"But, will she ever trust me again after she finds out what I did.. what they made me do"

"Who am I kidding, Rachel is dead because of me.. Kate almost committed suicide because of me, No one out there cares about me, everybody hates me..they all talk behind my back.. everybody"

Thats when he finally realised

Nathan: Everybody except Victoria! he announced out loud as if his thoughts had overridden his mouth

Nathan suddenly has a surge of energy, he spun and pulled as hard as he could against his binds , he used his face as support on the ground to make his way to his knees.

Nathan winced as his nose still hurt from Warren head butting him, he looked around but it was pitch black and he could hardly see anything, he could make out the door that lead back into the photo room.

He put his shoulder up against the locked door and slammed against it as hard as he could, pain surged up his arm, he tried again.. and again.. no use.. he had no leverage the way he was tied.

Nathan started to twitch..

Nathan: N- Not Now..

It was the side effects to his medication, Or was it just because he was scared.. or was it all just in his mind? He didn't care anymore, a storm was on its way and Jefferson is after his best friend, he had no time to care.

"The p-party, Its probably happening now! She has to be wondering where I am.. He's going to announce her as winner.. all the more reason to get close to her".. Nathan thought.

He tugged as hard as he could against his binds, his hands were burning from pain, no use. The effects or the anesthetics started to wear off as adrenaline replaced it.

Nathan: Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

 **Suddenly he heard the usual sound of the car pulling in up top, he stayed silent, someone was definitely back, It had to be him.**

 **He heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, the usual beep and the opening of the door.**

He heard someone making his way towards the room he was locked in, then someone knocking on the door.

Mark: Oh Nathan? he shouted mockingly

Mark: How are we in there, it's been a few hours, we have a special guest.. she sticked her nose where it doesn't belong.. shame.

 **There was a jingling of keys and the unlocking of the door, he quickly positioned himself to look knocked out before it was open.**

 **The door swung open, he could see the light from where Mark would take his pictures, he could feel Mr Jefferson's eyes on him from behind, scanning him..**

 **He stayed still, if he could fool Jefferson into thinking he was still out cold, he could maybe get the jump on him.**

Mark: As I thought.. he closed the door and locked it again

Nathan: Dammit, Nathan silently murmured..

That could of been his only chance

 **He heard footsteps going back upstairs into the barn and a car boot unlock, some shuffling, then he was coming back down.. he heard voices.**

?:Wh- Why.. a- are you doing this a weak and husky voice cried, it was a female, whoever it was sounded drugged.

"Victoria?" Nathan thought, was he too late.

Mark: Hush now, be still.

 **He listened as cries and whimpering along with a few footsteps, he heard someone being placed down on something, they had to be tied up, he heard footsteps move to the other end of the room. He couldn't make out much as he was locked in the back room.**

?: Please.. the weak voice cried out again

No response came from Jefferson this time. Nathan swore the voice was familiar, he heard more crying.

?: Don't do this..

Nathan recognised that voice anywhere, It couldn't be.. Why her?

Nathan: Max? he whispered to himself.

I made this fan fic based on some theories I have seen, and tried to make it as realistic to the characters as possible, what if Nathan isn't as bad as we think? What if he will be the one to save Max, He is the only person alive that knows about the dark room, that means he is the only one that can save Max unless David see's the co ordinates to the barn in Chloe's room. I really think Nathan is just Jefferson's puppet and he is being manipulated, I think he will make a big turnaround in episode 5, hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want more.


	3. Vortex Aftermath

**Elsewhere… after the events of the Vortex club party.**

 **Warren awoke from his bed, he groaned as his head was throbbing, the night was far from young.. he rubbed his eyes and checked his watch..4:30am.**

Warren: Man.. **He murmured to himself**

 **The Vortex club party had ended about 2 hours ago, although he could still hear a few drunk people lingering in the hallways.**

 **Warren was confused.. why did he feel so dizzy and lightheaded.. he felt as if he was run over by a train, surely half a beer couldn't do this to someone.. maybe he really did get hammered and just can't remember.. or worse.**. "my drink was spiked".. **He thought.**

"No, No.. thats crazy, I remember getting back to my room and falling asleep" **he retorted to his brain.**

 **He never usually liked to drink, he would only do it on social occasions, never to get wasted, perhaps what happened with Nathan yesterday had more of an effect on him than he thought.. Warren usually was a pacifist, he was just pushed to his limits this time, however he was glad Max got him to stop.**

 **Then it struck him..**

Warren: Max.. Nathan… Shit! **he loudly whispered.**

 **He Checked his phone for a reply, his spelling was all over the place as he was obviously drunk at the time.**

Warren's text to Max: Hei, did you find what you were looking for, yu okay? _sent 3 hours ago_

 **No reply**

 **He sent something similar to Chloe's number.. although he wasn't sure how she got his number in the first place, but she was with Max 24/7 so he had to try… no reply from her either.**

Warren: Dammit!

 **Warren quickly got up and changed as fast as he could, he washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror, the black eye was starting to fade but he had a new mark where he had headbutted Nathan..**

"I should of called the cops.. the moment I saw the gun I should of fucking busted him, now Max could be in danger" **He thought**

 **Warren slowly opened his door and tiptoed into the dorm hallway, hopefully some people might be awake to tell him what the hell he had missed and where Max had gone, he hoped she would be alright and she was just asleep in her room.**

 **Warren heard a commotion coming from the male bathroom, it sounded like gagging, he jogged over and walked in.**

 **Hayden was vomiting into the toilet with Logan watching over him patting him on the back, Luke was fixing himself up in the mirror.**

Hayden: Zachary and his fucking tainted bongs **he said as he gagged and heaved again into the toilet seat.**

Logan: Zachary was busy mackin with Juliet all night, not surprised you got a bad batch.

Warren hated hearing people vomit, it always made him want to vomit, Luke noticed him just standing there watching.

Luke: Ayyy! Brother Warren! The man himself!

Warren: Hey Luke, what's going on here?

Luke: Just sorting ourselves out here after the party, gonna be a shit morning for all of us..

Warren: Tell me about it.. You seen Max around?

Luke: Saw her about 6 hours ago at the party, She looked fucking intense man.. and worried.

Warren: What did she say

Luke: To stay away from Nathan Prescott, which I was gonna do anyway, he's fucked up… Besides you already beat his ass down from what I heard! he pats Warren on the back..

Warren: Yeah.. so do you know where she went?

Luke: No man, she kinda disappeared after that..

Logan: I saw Max last night, She wasn't interested in me.. just wanted to speak to Victoria.. that little shit didn't even twerk for me… **he said chiming in, still sounding hungover.**

Warren: If you think Max is one to twerk you clearly know nothing about her..

Logan: I guess you're right, besides you two are made for eachother, the cute geek couple, wouldn't wanna get in the way. **he goes back to tending the vomiting Hayden.**

 **Warren was getting increasingly frustrated and was reminded why he hated all the Vortex Club members, specifically Logan, he hated how he pushed around Daniel.**

Warren: Whatever, I gotta run Luke, I'll see ya.

Luke: Seeya man.

 **Warren decided he had to check Max's room, and if it meant snooping in the girls dorm then so be it, he silently made his way down the stairs and across to the next building, There were still a few people out smoking and talking on campus, The Prescott's did well to keep the cops away from this party, It was illegal as hell.. eventually he was at the hallways of the girls dorm.**

 **He was making his way past Dana's room when all of a sudden Trevor emerged from the door half dressed, startled by Warren he jolted back.**

Trevor: Shit bro, What are you doing in here, You can't tell anyone you saw me, You have any Idea what Principle Wells would do if he caught me in the girls dorm?

Warren: Relax I'm not gonna tell

 **Trevor relaxes slightly and raises an eyebrow.**

Trevor: So why are you here?

Warren: Business with Max, did you see her last night?

Trevor: Briefly, she spoke to Dana about something while I was dancing like an idiot.

Warren: Thats it?

Trevor: Yea.. sorry, Look I gotta go, if any of these other girls see me here-

Warren: I get it, see you around Trevor.

 **Trevor rushes down the hallway, he drops what seems to be some kind of packet on the floor before rushing back to pick it up, Warren didn't need a magnificent brain to figure out what it was, he then vanished out of sight.**

 **Warren makes his way to Max's room and knocks on it a few times**

Warren: Max?

 **He tries calling her phone to see if he could hear it in there, it rings.. but no answer.**

 **Warren was worried now, he walked back down the hallway, he stopped in his tracks as he heard someone talking, their door was open, he crouched down behind the wall and peeked in through the open door.**

Courtney: So didn't Jefferson want to see you alone after you won the competition

Victoria: He did, but he didn't show up.. must have forgot..

 **She then picks up her phone and starts dialing a number**

Victoria: He's not answering, why the fuck isn't he answering… this is the tenth time I called him **She spits aggressively throwing her phone on the bed**

Courtney: Relax, Nathan's probably blazing with Frank or something, just leave him.

Victoria: I didn't see him the whole night, and he was looking forward to this party **.**

Courtney: Well.. to be fair.. he's Nathan, he goes missing and crap but he eventually turns up.

Victoria: Maybe Max was right, maybe his freakouts are finally getting too deadly.

 **Warren comes out of his cover**

Warren: You spoke to Max?

 **Both of the girls gasp and take a step back clearly startled**

Courtney: What the fuck, this is the girls dorm asshole!

Victoria: Get the fuck out, Now, or I'm calling the-

 **Courtney goes to slam the door on Warren's face, but he puts a foot in the way and blocks it**

Warren: I just want to know what Max last told you then I'm gone.. I promise.

Courtney: Why do you care so much bookworm boy.

Victoria: It's you're fault he's missing, you're the one that put a beating on him, do you have any Idea what you've done, You could of triggered off one of his anxiety attacks or-

Warren: I regret what happened but he had it coming Victoria.

Victoria: What do you know about him.. nothing, he didn't deserve any of this.. Everyone looks at him the wrong way, he's misunderstood by pricks like you, you don't know shit.

Warren: I probably don't, But I know he's dangerous and because of me he might have gone after Max, that's why she's missing.

Courtney: What? she's missing too?

Victoria: That.. can't be true

Warren: She should be in her room right now, no one has seen her since the party and her phone has gone silent, I'm not screwing around here.

 **Victoria looks down, then at courtney, then back at Warren.**

Victoria: The last thing Max said to me that night was that my life was in danger.. and that Nathan was unstable, and he drugged Kate and took her someplace dark… she thought I was next.

Warren: Fuck..

Courtney: What the fuck Victoria, that would of been good to know a few hours ago

Victoria: I'm sorry Courtney I just didn't want to spread it because I just couldn't believe it.. I- I don't know what to do.

Warren: Thank you Victoria.

Courtney: What do we do, what if Nathan really has Max?

Warren: Hold off on the cops incase we are wrong about this,if nothing pops up in an hour we need to tell someone.

Victoria: Ok.. Ok.. **she looked considerably worried**

Warren ran out of the girls dormitory and decided to take the search off campus, there might have been a chance someone outside might know where she was, maybe at the two whales diner, Warren reached the gates and ran outside on to the road, he hears some tires screech and a horn buzz, he was in such a hurry he had almost caused someone to crash.. and that someone was familiar.

David: Watch where you're damn going?!

Warren: David Madsen?

David: I ain't got time for this

Warren: Wait! Have you seen Max?

David: Hang on, You know Max? **He sticks his head out the window**

Warren: Yeah, she's my friend

David: Who was she with last night, I know those Vortex Club delinquants threw a party,was Max with anyone with blue hair in particular?

 **Warren stopped and thought for a second, there were rumours that David was married to the waitress at the two whales.. and that she had a rowdy punk rock daughter that hung there too..That had to be Chloe.. he noticed some co ordinates on his car dash, a picture of a barn.. he recognised it as Harry prescott's barn.. he had seen it in the history books of Arcadia bay.**

Warren: You're Chloe's stepdad right?, yes I did see her last night

David: Where?, you have to tell me now!

Warren: First you have to know that Max is missing too! She was with Chloe and they seemed in a hurry to warn everyone about Nathan!

David: I know what's going on, just stay out of this!

 **Before Warren could respond David sped off, his tires skidding and turning a corner.**

Warren: Wait! Shit..

 **Warren grabbed his keys out of his pocket and made a dash for his car.. he had to know where Max was, David clearly knew.**


	4. Revelations

**1 hour earlier..**

 **David Madsen was up later than usual, he sat on the end of his bed and rubbed his face whilst letting out a long sigh, the new hotel accommodations were rather lackluster compared to home, but that didn't matter, he knew he had screwed things up and hurt the people close to him without even meaning it… He had no chance against Max.. of course Joyce took her side.. she knew Caulfield from way back. He knew there were dark things going on in Arcadia bay and that people were in danger, especially Chloe, she was meddling in things far darker than she could imagine, he had hoped she would someday forget about Rachel Amber, but that day would never seem to come… The shady things going on in this town along with Sean Prescott and Principle Wells irked him, and so was the thought of Chloe and Max being caught up in all that.**

 **David stared into his camera, flicking over some old photos, he stopped at the one of Nathan Prescott laying into Warren at the car park. He still couldn't pinpoint what the kids deal was.. only that there were things seriously wrong with him and that he was instructed personally by Sean prescott to keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble.. it was the only wise thing to do, how could he refuse him? He skipped over another photo of the previous Vortex Club party.. remembering that there was one on tonight.**

 **As head of Security he was frustrated that Sean had made sure to keep security and cops away tonight, for what reason had him worried, He knew that whatever happened to Kate and Rachel had a chance of repeating itself to someone else tonight… and that Chloe and Max had to be there.**

 **David let out a growl and threw the photo's down, he stood up with his hands on his hips and frustratingly looked out the window, watching the cars pass by in the rain, time seemed to pass, he heard a buzz as he looked to his phone, rushing to pick it up, he saw the caller.. Joyce? He answered immediately.**

David: J- Joyce?

Joyce: David, listen honey where are you?

David: At the hotel, Is everything ok, are you alright?

Joyce: I'm fine, it's just.. Its Chloe again..

David: What happened?

Joyce: I can't get a hold of her.. I tried calling Max as well, no luck, she's usually home by now and I haven't seen her for most of the day, I'm worried they might of gotten into trouble.. If anythings happened I..I.. **David could hear her starting to panic and whimper**

David: It's okay, we'll figure this out

Joyce: Just please come back home **she mutters over her tears**

David: I'm on my way ok? We'll find her.

 **He hangs up the phone and jogs to get his keys, he packs some things and darts to his car, turning the ignition and speeding off.**

 **David pulled into the driveway, Chloe's tuck wasn't there as he thought, he ran to the door and knocked, it was answered immediately.**

Joyce: I'm sorry for what happened, I just freaked when Max told me all that, I get what you're doing is for the protection of the kids.. but..please.. we have to find Chloe.. **she pulls him into a hug**

David: It's ok.. Its ok.. theres a chance she might be at that Vortex Club party at Blackwell with Max, I'm sure she's fine, either way, I'm bringing her home.

Joyce: She's not in her room and she's been gone almost the whole day..

David: Her room.. Keep trying her phone I have to check something.

 **David rushes into Chloe's room trying to find something, he is shocked at what he sees.. Dashboards,photo's,statements and texts.. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, surely Max and Chloe had been hard at work finding evidence.. what made him angry was that they had done a better job than him… he had no time to look at everything as he noticed some coordinates to a barn, he recognised this as the Prescott's barn.. he had heard rumours about that place as a kid and was always told to stay away, why did they have this here..**

 **Either way, he knew that was one of three locations they had to be at… The Party, The Junkyard or the Barn.. he would have to check all three, he grabbed the co ordinates and rushed back downstairs.**

David: I know where they might be.. I'm going to get them

Joyce: I'm coming with you

David: No, stay here incase they come back, I got this Joyce.

Joyce: You better David.. I'll be here.

 **David got back into his car and sped off, his first place of choice was Blackwell, he placed the coordinates of the barn on the car dash. He knew that the party was most likely over but there may have been some clues.**

 **It wasn't long before he was passing Blackwell, he peeked into the campus while driving, trying to look out for distinctive blue hair… he looked back on to the road and panicked as he had almost side swiped some kid but had managed to press the brakes in time.**

David: Watch where you're damn going?!

Warren: David Madsen?

David: I ain't got time for this

Warren: Wait! Have you seen Max?

"Dammit, so she must not be here, which mean Chloe isn't either" he thought

David: Hang on, You know Max? **He sticks his head out the window**

Warren: Yeah, she's my friend

David: Who was she with last night, I know those Vortex Club delinquants threw a party,was Max with anyone with blue hair in particular?

 **Warren stopped and thought for a second, there were rumours that David was married to the waitress at the two whales.. and that she had a rowdy punk rock daughter that hung there too..That had to be Chloe.. he noticed some co ordinates on his car dash, a picture of a barn.. he recognised it as Harry prescott's barn.. he had seen it in the history books of Arcadia bay.**

Warren: You're Chloe's stepdad right?, yes I did see her last night

David: Where?, you have to tell me now!

Warren: First you have to know that Max is missing too! She was with Chloe and they seemed in a hurry to warn everyone about Nathan!

David: I know what's going on, just stay out of this!

 **Before Warren could respond David sped off, his tires skidding and turning a corner. He thought he would check the Junkyard as he knew that was where Chloe would hang out, there had to be something there, maybe she was hanging with a group of kids.**

 **Before Long David had pulled in to the Junkyard, sunlight had just started to seep through the clouds, if she wasn't here the barn was the last place he could go to.**

David: Chloe! are you here! Max!

 **There was no response**

 **He ran frantically around the Junkyard, until he noticed something in the corner.. dried blood, he walked over and examined it, he crouched down and felt it, not animal's blood.. he would know from his hunting days.. he then looked over to see a bullet shell casing, he deduced it to be from a handgun.. he sniffed it.. it had been recently fired. Something had happened here and David was now as worried as ever… he looked over to see some irregularly placed dirt.. it seemed out of place.. the grass was grown all around it except for that spot.. something had been dug out or in.. either way.. he started to dig with his hands, and the sight horrified him.**


	5. Pain Of The Past

_Hey guys,Just thought since it's a little confusing I would explain where exactly these chapters take place in the game's timeline. The 1st chapter with Nathan and Jefferson takes place a few hours before the Vortex Club party, The 2nd chapter lines up and takes place at the end of episode 4 where we can see Jefferson filling his needle. Warren and David's chapters take place a few hours after chapter 2 and both happen in a close time frame which is 5 hours after Max's abduction._

 _So most of it takes place on Thursday and some in the early parts of Friday in the Life Is Strange Timeline._

 _This Chapter is going to Jump back to the previous day and explain some things that need to be touched on! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Nathan was on his way to his dorm room, being suspended was surprisingly relaxing, no one expected much from him and he had some time to himself to reflect on everything. He was looking forward to the Vortex club party that was going to be happening tonight, finally some time with his friends without any drama, maybe for once he could actually enjoy the party instead of being forced to do these things for the "Family Business"_

 _He opened the door and the slight natural smile he had on his face soon faded as he saw the two worst people in his life that he really didn't need to see right now._

 **Nathan: "What are you doing in my dorm?" He shouted accusingly**

Max and Chloe started to walk backwards stunned at the sudden turn of events

Nathan was furious, he had frankly had enough of Chloe and especially Max this week and the fact that they were both here snooping around made him mad.

 **Nathan: "You are such a nosy bitch max!" he spat out with Venom in his voice while walking forward**

 **Max: "Take a step back Nathan"**

Nathan moved forward and was grabbed by Chloe trying to force him back

 **Nathan: "Make me ho!"**

Suddenly from what it seemed was out of nowhere Nathan was pushed back by Warren.

 **Warren: "Max, I got this!"**

Nathan was now infuriated, 3 people he couldn't stand all in the same room, he began to walk aggressively towards Warren ready to throw down with him, he didn't care anymore.

 **Nathan:" Get the fuck out of my face!"**

Warren let out a deep sigh as if preparing himself for what he was about to do, Nathan didn't see it coming as Warren's head collided with his, he fell to the ground, in a daze, pain rushing through his head.

"These two bitches have been on my case following me around for a week making my life hell and this motherfucker gets into my business and headbutts me" he thought, Nathan was now in a rage.

 **Nathan: "You are so fucking dead!"** he screamed as he pulled out his pistol from his pants, aiming it at Warren not knowing if he would have to pull the trigger, however that choice never came as the gun was kicked out of his hands almost immediately, hard kicks then landed to his side severely winding him

 **Nathan: "Get off me Brah!"**

A few more kicks landed, Nathan knew he was in trouble, he knew what he did to Warren in the car yard was coming back to bite him, with every kick he felt as if he lost a breath and he was pretty sure his nose was busted.

Nathan looked up at what seemed to be this unstoppable raging monster kicking him down, he looked up.. and all he saw was the face of his father and what he used to do to him when he was little, this wasn't his first beating..

Suddenly the kicking subsided as Max grabbed Warren and pulled him back.

Nathan was in a daze of confusion for a second.. why would Max do that..

 **Nathan: "My head.."**

He noticed them all oddly looking at him, making him feel powerless

 **Nathan: "Why are you all looking at me like that huh?! You.. and you... you're all dead!"**

He quickly got to his feet and grabbed his gun, he held his side but managed to walk away, \, he shouted out again so they could hear him.

 **Nathan: "Plus my dad is on his way! You're all fucked! He owns you!"**

He then scrambled to his door, opening it and locking it shut behind him, he threw his gun on the floor and chucked himself on the bed, he grabbed his head and curled up trying to steady his breathing, the adrenaline was still running fast through him and he was feeling the anxiety.

 **Nathan: "You're okay bro.. just count to three… count to three.."**

Then it all sunk in, he had just been humiliated.. If his friends knew he had been beaten up by Warren they would all laugh at him, he thought about ways he could get back at them, ways to make them pay…

He then started to whimper and claw at his face

 **Nathan: "My life is hell.. why.. why me.."**

Being wealthy should of been great, he should be enjoying his life.. he was given everything he ever wanted.. so why did he always feel so miserable.

He sat up on the edge of his bed and looked down at the floor, images of his father and Mr Jefferson flashed in his head. If his father had treated him better maybe he wouldn't be in such a pitiful state.. why couldn't he just have a normal family.. why did he have to feel so aggressive, depressed and defensive all the time… and why did he have people like Jefferson controlling him..

Nathan wished he had the power to go back in time and fix his mistakes, but sadly he didn't have such a power.. who was he kidding.. no one had that kind of power..

He knew he would have to come up with some kind of excuse to tell Victoria and the others tonight at the party for his busted nose, if Warren was there he wanted to get back at him. There was finally a day where he wasn't feeling all that miserable and then this had to go and happen.

 **Nathan: "I'm gonna kill him!" Nathan screamed at the top of his lungs while jumping out of the bed and punching the wall**

He took a few steps back.. regaining his self control.. he then slumped into his computer chair.. he had a sudden urge to check for any new messages.. to get his mind off things.

The first thing he saw was his recently opened video of Kate Marsh that he hadn't finished watching, he was told that he was in the video a lot but he had to see for himself…. He looked at Kate in that state she was in.. Maybe Max did do something right by getting her not to jump, Nathan couldn't stand looking at Kate everyday after what he did.. he just felt more guilty.. so guilty that he couldn't even sign her get well card.

Thats when it all started to come back to him.. the gritty events of what occurred that night.

* * *

 **1 week earlier**

Nathan stood in the moshpit of the party, the music was blasting,.. he was having conflicted emotions.. he encouraged himself to do it.. he owned this school and he owned the Vortex club.. he had nothing to be scared of.. He then looked at his phone text one last time from Jefferson.

Text - Please do not contact me at work. I've told you this before and being high isn't an excuse anymore. This is a business not just a hobby. You want me to treat you like an adult who can get things done on his own.. impress me..

Nathan took a deep sigh as he was about to make his move, Kate was out of it, wobbling everywhere and guys were reaching for her left and right, he felt guilty about dropping that pill into her water when she wasn't looking, after all what did she ever to do him?.. nothing..

 **Nathan: "Ok" he murmured to himself "Just be cool"**

Logan and Hayden appeared from the crowd, both high they sling their arms around Nathan..

 **Nathan: "What are you two weed heads doing.".**

 **Hayden: "Its the man of the party and I've barely seen him all night, what's going on!"**

 **Logan: "Yeah man you look frustrated"**

 **Nathan: "It's nothing, seriously, i'm fucking fine alright?"**

Hayden extended his arm holding out some already lit weed in the form of a cigarette.

 **Hayden: "Have some of this dank OG bud bro, it'll calm your ass right down."**

 **Logan gives him a funny look and chuckles.**

 **Logan: What the fuck did you say?.."Dank OG Bud" don't ever say that again or I'll be reconsidering our friendship.**

Nathan looked apprehensive again but gave in to the pressure, he really needed something to calm himself down. He snatched it out of Hayden's hand and took a hit from the cig..inhaling it deeply and blowing it out.

 **Nathan: "Good shit at least.."**

 **Hayden: "We learned from the best"**

 **Logan: "Let's go see if we can get Victoria to twerk"**

 **Hayden: "I wouldn't.. she is in one of those bitchy moods because Juliet got to Zachary before she did…"**

 **Nathan: "Fucking typical.. every chick is into Zachary these days"**

 **Logan: "You know Nathan? you should just get with Victoria already.. fuck all that "friend" bullshit, you two were made for eachother."**

 **Nathan: "Not this shit again.. knock it off before you piss me off"**

 **Logan: "Alright.. Jeez.."**

Hayden: Kate's fucking surprised me tonight, she's going at it hard.. she never struck me as the party type.. look at her go, she's so fucked up you would even have a chance at getting with her Logan..

 **Logan: "Don't give me any ideas now".. he said with a grin**

Nathan, Hayden and Logan look over directing their attention to Kate.

Kate was dazed and was jumping up and down, her eyes seemed to be rolling around and she was making out with one guy after another grabbing at them… she was beginning to draw an audience.

Victoria and Taylor hovered over her with a camera, they had been doing this all night.

 **Victoria: "Look! Wonder Slut is making a tongue record!"**

T **aylor: "This shit is perfect, keep the camera rolling, What does that make it? Guy 5 she's slutted over?"**

 **Victoria: "Seem's like it, this is Church girl gone wild!" she laughed**

Nathan made his way over, Victoria tilted her head over at Nathan whilst still trying to position the camera towards Kate.

 **Victoria:" Nate, can you believe this shit!" This is fucking hilarious.**

 **Nathan: "Yea..fucking A material.." he said trying to sound normal.**

 **Taylor: "Where the hell did Kate get the booze? Nathan you got any on you?"**

 **Nathan: "Not right now"**

 **Taylor: "I need to get us some of that, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the back and see if Zach or one of the boys has it."**

Nathan was running on reserve time, he had a place to be soon.. he made his way over to Kate who was already grinding with some guy, Nathan pushed him off her.

 **Trent: What the fuck bro?**

 **Nathan: You wanna get the fuck outta here, I got business with her..**

 **Trent: "Oh Nathan.. it's you.. sorry man, I'm going"**

Nathan turned his attention to Kate, flicking his fingers in her face calling out her name, she eventually responded.

 **Kate: "P- Prescott?"**

 **Nathan: "Kate, you don't look too well right now"**

 **Kate: "I feel… shit" she groggily remarked as she leaned on Nathan using him for support.**

 **Nathan: "I can see that.. look you need to get to a hospital, I can drive you."**

 **Kate: "Um. I.. Think that would be good.. are you sure you want to?"**

 **Nathan: "Yea its fine.. come on."**

 **Kate: "Ok"**

Nathan supported Kate and gently escorted her outside the party into his car, he placed her carefully in the front driver seat, he could hear her mumbling, she sounded genuine but also drunk at the same time.

 **Kate: "You're so sweet Nathan… I wish.. I.. would see this side of you more…"**

 **Nathan: "So do I".. Nathan responded with a guilty tone, he started up the engine and started to drive.**

 **Kate: "Hospital.. how far.."**

 **Nathan: "It'll be over soon Kate.."**

Kate then drifted in and out of consciousness.. she had gone silent.. Nathan couldn't handle this.. he needed weed.. pronto.. he texted Frank immediately.

Nathan 10:24pm: Hey I need to Score Asap!

Frank 10:24pm: I don't make house calls, you have a car

Nathan 10:24pm: No time, charge me double

Frank 10:25pm: Damn right, Have cash on you, No fucking around, Give me the address

Nathan 10:26pm: I'll call to give you exact directions

With that, he dialed Frank's number and he answered immediately

 **Nathan: You know the barn spot?**

 **Frank: Roughly**

 **Nathan: "Just turn off at Julias Street and follow the dirt road, you'll see it, I need that other heavy shit as well.."**

 **Frank: "Alright, just have that money ready, this is the second time you've collected today, I don't know what the fuck you're doing"**

 **Nathan: "And you shouldn't care.. I'll see you there."**

 **Frank: "True.. seeya."**

Nathan hung up and threw the phone down, he looked at Kate who still seemed to be knocked out, never in a million years when he was a kid he would think he would be doing something like this..

He drove some more until he turned off at the intersection, he saw the barn and Frank waiting outside his car, he slowly pulled up next to him and got out.

 **Frank: "Before we go any further, show me the money"**

 **Nathan flashed a few hundred dollar bills at Frank, to which he smiled at**

 **Frank: "Good, now what did you want?"**

 **Nathan: "Bud, the skidoo Acid.. and that other heavy shit."**

 **Frank: "Jesus christ, you want anesthetics too? I'm warning you, that shit is strong and it will knock you out fast.."**

 **Nathan: "Just get it out.."**

 **Frank: "Alright kid.".**

Frank walked around to the boot of his car and grabbed out a few packets wrapped in tape, then while walking back around he notices a young woman in the seat of Nathan's car seemingly asleep.

 **Frank: "What the hell? What is she doing in there? You're not trying to-"**

 **Nathan: "No.. I'm taking her to the hospital, I just thought I'd stop off here first".**

 **Frank: "Who is she?"**

 **Nathan: "Just a girl"**

 **Frank: "The amount of shit I've seen tonight, this really doesn't look good on you… but whatever, I'd recommend not doing anything stupid with her."**

 **Nathan: "Point taken"**

Nathan snatches the stash of drugs off of Frank and throws them in the glovebox.

Frank gives him an awkward stare before looking at Kate again, he shakes his head as he gets back into his car and drives off, Nathan waits until his car is out of sight.

He then opened the front passenger door and picked up Kate, she was completely out.. He then carried her inside the barn, he brushed aside some of the hay, revealing a latch, the combination lock that was usually there was taken off.. meaning someone was already inside.. Nathan headed down, the door was already opened, he wasn't surprised to see him.. early as usual..

Jefferson was leaning up against a wall, his see through plastic gloves were already on and he had his arms crossed, observing both Nathan and Kate.

 **Jefferson: "I don't want you making anymore transactions up there with Frank, we can't risk him finding what's under here."**

 **Nathan: "Fine, where do you want her?"**

 **Jefferson: "Place her over there on the floor in the middle, we'll start with unbinded shots, I want her face down."**

Nathan deeply sighed and went over as instructed, carefully placing her down, Jefferson ever so carefully went behind his tripoded camera, he kept his gloves on making sure not to leave any fingerprints, he started to Zoom in on her and take the photos, Nathan just stood behind him and watched.

Jefferson started to mumble to himself while snapping the shots

Jefferson: "The lack of understanding of proper photo portraits in this generation is astounding, the art of beauty and innocence is lost now, Well I haven't forgotten about it…I won't"

 **Nathan: "So why her?"**

 **Jefferson turned around, slightly irritated that Nathan interrupted his personal monologue.**

 **Jefferson: "What?"**

 **Nathan: Why Kate, she's quite.. I figured you would want someone that has a more "Revealing" personality for these photos**

Jefferson sunk his head while smacking his lips together.

Jefferson: "Being Revealing is what makes a photo lackluster.. when you can give a photo some subtle beauty.. thats when you have won… whilst Kate was nothing like Rachel she is rather beautiful and her character is introverted, she is a perfect subject for my photos. Nowadays in this shitty generation young woman have turned to skimpy revealing bikinis with cleavage in order to suck in as many likes on Facebook as they can.. that's not art Mr Prescott, it verges on pornography.. it makes me sick."

Nathan just stood there dumbfounded by this man.

 **Nathan: "Right then.."**

 **Jefferson: "Alright, go and turn her to her side, I'm going for a closeup."**

Nathan went and tried to position Kate, he panicked when he saw her eyes open, she began to speak.

 **Kate: "Doctor"**.. she scarcely spoke

 **Nathan: "Shit"..**

 **Jefferson: "Leave her as she is.. I want her eyes open for these ones, she doesn't fully interpret what's going on right now.. Its fine."**

Nathan backed off as Jefferson snapped more photos, Kate just looked straight at the camera.. her eyes darting up and down, she seemed as if she was really dizzy.. maybe she thought she was in some kind of hospital.

 **Kate: "N- Nathan?" she blurted out, slowly starting to roll over.**

 **Jefferson: "Nathan hold her down.."**

 **Nathan: "What.. why?"**

 **Jefferson: "It's time for a dose.. now do as you're told.. or when you're father calls for feedback on how you went I'll tell him how weak and disobedient you were, he won't be impressed."**

Nathan growled as he sat in a kneeling position next to Kate..Holding her head up.. she looked confused..

 **Kate: "Where.. am.. I.."**

 **Nathan: "Just relax.. you're okay.**

Nathan looked over to see Jefferson in a corner filling up his needle, giving it a few flicks and making his way towards her.

Kate tried to mumble but Jefferson covered her mouth..

 **Jefferson: "Shhh, be still.. sleep".**

Jefferson plunged the needle into her neck, injecting the contents, Kate winced in pain but she slowly started to go more limp. Jefferson began to bind her arms and legs together with tape.

 **Jefferson: "Take her to the corner.. put her in a sitting position"**

Nathan started at him reluctantly.. unsure of what he had in store next for her..

 **Jefferson: "Did you hear what I said..Now!"**

Nathan then dragged Kate to the corner of the room, her eyes were barely open.

 **Jefferson: "Perfect.."**

Jefferson snapped the last few photos.. then disassembling his tripod and equipment.

 **Jefferson: "We're finished"**

 **Nathan: "Ok, so I guess I'll take her to -"**

He stopped mid sentence as he saw Jefferson draw a pistol from the back of his pants and aim it at Kate's head.

 **Nathan: "Wait! What are you doing?!"**

 **Jefferson: "Tying up loose ends, if she remembers anything from tonight and tells the police they will go after you first.. then connect the dots to me.. I don't want that.. she served her purpose."**

 **Nathan: "But she doesn't remember anything! This is different from Rachel.. she has no idea what happened or where she is.. think about it.. another missing person will just draw more attention, besides.. the pigs know better then to pinpoint me… my father owns them".**

Jefferson looks at Nathan with for a few seconds before lowering his pistol.

 **Jefferson: "Fine, but if you somehow get caught.. you never knew me…"**

 **Nathan: "Fine with me, I'll take her back to her dorm.."**

 **Jefferson: "Also.. David Madson.. he's becoming a pest with his investigations, if he questions you.. What did I tell you to say"..**

 **Nathan: "That I know nothing.."**

 **Jefferson: "Well don't say exactly that since that would be painfully obvious you do.. but you get my point, just remember.. I haven't shared my vast knowledge with you just for you to fuck it all up with your teen rage.. stay on low key the next week or so.. I'll let you know who the next person is at a later date.. now get out of here."**

 **Nathan: "Just remember who you're talking to.. and who's bunker this is.."**

 **Jefferson: "I'm well aware of that Prescott, and you remember who is bringing your family profit"**

Nathan glared at Jefferson while slowly unbinding Kate, he was worried Jefferson would change his mind and shoot her there and then, he picked her up and left as fast as he could. He put her back into the car and sped off.

Nathan had hoped that she would forget about all this, maybe pass it off as just another shitty night.. He grabbed a cigarette from the glovebox and lit it up.. how much longer could he keep doing this.. how could he live with it.. he drove for another 20 minutes until he reached Blackwell. Everything was dead.. the party looked like it was over.. Nathan had to be careful to avoid security.. luckily there were no cameras on campus which took some pressure off of him. He eased into the car park and turned off the ignition.

Nathan then looked at Kate

 **Nathan: "I didn't want to hurt you"** he said as if he was talking to someone awake…

He then got out of his car and carried her on his back. He checked to see if anyone was around.. it seemed dead..

He opened the door to the girls dorm and tiptoed up the stairs and made his way into the hallway… he had to be careful not to wake anyone.. if any of the girls here saw him holding Kate's unconscious body they would surely think he was crazy or a rapist.. He heard a few voices coming from Victoria's room.. she was in there with Taylor laughing.. he peeked in to see them both taking shots of wine.

 **Victoria: "And Juliet thinks she's such a fucking dude magnet, I swear I'm gonna get tell her that Zachary sexted Dana and get her to go nuts."**

 **Taylor: "I would love to see that"**

 **Victoria: "Well.. now what to do with the Church girl gone wild vid.."**

 **Taylor: "Just fucking upload it.. who gives a shit!"**

 **Victoria: "Fine.. fine.. fuck it."**

He moved on found Kate's room and tried to open it, locked… he had no choice but to leave her lying down outside her dorm room.

He carefully placed her down.. He got up and took a few steps back.. he looked at her with remorse..

 **Nathan: "I'm.. I'm sorry.."**

He then disappeared into the dark, heading back to his room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! took me 2 days to gather theories to make this as legit as possible.

I heard the deleted line of episode 4 with Nathan saying "Everyone wants to hurt me.. I didn't hurt Kate." and thats what inspired me to write this, to give a little backstory to that deleted line. If anyone else has any theories post them in the review section! Thanks!


	6. Light in the Dark Room

Max's eyes slowly fluttered and tried to open, she felt weak and numb everywhere, her eyes began to focus as blinding white surrounded her, she tried moving her arms and legs but she couldn't, flashes of light illuminated the room which caused her eyes to flicker in response.

Suddenly a whirlwind of remembrance hit Max like a tonne of bricks, images of Chloe's lifeless body next to her and Jefferson's cold cruel face looking down at her filled her head. Suddenly she felt a surge of adrenaline and panic as she sat up and tried to crawl away.

She looked around the room and saw his sick sadistic smirk behind the mounted camera, he had taken his usual black blazer off and his white buttoned shirt was evident, his plastic gloves were still on while operating the camera as if he didn't want to leave any fingerprints.

Jefferson: The camera loves you Max, Where are you going, are you alright?

Max tried to shuffle away more but she hit a wall behind her and was trapped in the corner of the room.

Max: No.. please… stop.

Jefferson: I'll tell you one thing Max.. you may be one of the nosiest students in the history of Blackwell.

Max: You shot her.. you killed Chloe

Jefferson: Ah yes.. Apologies for your friend, Miss Price would of been a wonderful subject for my work along with Rachel, Kate and yourself.. but.. what can I say.. she startled me with that gun.

Max: Why… why didn't you just shoot me

Jefferson: I believe Jonathan swift once said that "Vision is the art of seeing what is invisible to others" although you tried to make yourself unseen at this school.. You couldn't hide from me Max, I saw right through you.. and I knew you would eventually be the one to be in here. Although Miss Chase was next on the list.. I'm sure she can wait for now.

Max: They'll be searching for me.. people will find this place..

Jefferson: A fine theory Miss Caulfield, but in case you haven't noticed.. There's a Storm coming.. Emergency services will be far too busy with evacuating everyone from here to worry about poor old you. And besides, Sean has already made sure the authorities stay away from here.

Max: S.. Storm? Max remembered her vision.. today was the day..

Max tried to raise her hand and focus but they were bound together in front of her.. maybe she could rewind far enough to get out of this. She saw flickers of time fragmenting but it didn't seem to go any further.

Jefferson gave her a stern look and marched towards her.

Jefferson: That won't work

Max felt a shiver go down her spine.. he knew?

She tried to fight back against him but she was still weak and he was too strong, he bound her arms behind her thus entrapping her powers. Without her right arm to extend she was powerless. He stood over her like a hawk.. circling her.

Jefferson: It's a shame you had to stick your nose where it didn't belong, although you did get further than David Madsen, I applaud you Max.

Max: You're Sick.. I can't believe I ever looked up to you

Jefferson: Please don't say that Max.. I've taught you all there is to know.. Although there is one more lesson you need to learn and that's to know when you have been beaten.

Max: You and Nathan won't be able to keep this up forever.

Jefferson: Me and who? You actually thought that text was from Nathan? Lord..You really do know nothing do you? he chuckled slightly

He then walked over to a draw and grabbed some keys, he drew a pistol from his pants and clutched it closely while walking up to a door, all Max could hear was the jingling of keys.

Max watched in horror as the door slowly opened.. wondering who or what was inside, suddenly the door burst open startling Jefferson as he was rugby tackled by.. Nathan Prescott? He had his hands tied behind his back as the struggle went on.

Nathan: You bastard! I'm going to kill you! he screamed as he tried kicking Jefferson and shoulder charging him.

Nathan: I don't fucking take orders from you anymore!

He was sidestepped by Jefferson and he used the butt of his gun to hit Nathan at the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Jefferson: Little punk.. that's what I get for not being thorough, Always clean up your messes right Max?

Max just sat there absolutely terrified as Mark dragged Nathan towards her and dumped him in front of her.

Jefferson: You were saying?

Max: But I thought-

Jefferson: You thought wrong.. Nathan's father insisted I let him help me by bringing the girls here, I couldn't refuse since what Sean prescott wants.. he gets.. he was helpful at first with Rachel and Kate..he is actually the reason Kate lived.. he argued to keep her alive..but as soon as I mentioned Victoria as the next target he became erratic and aggressive...So I had to take care of him.. He will remain here until I contact his father to talk some sense into him and take disciplinary action. Although I should thank him.. you were so blinded by your hatred for this young man you blamed everything on him.. which took some attention off me.. thanks Max…

"So that's why Nathan wasn't at the party." she thought to herself

Max: Why… why are you doing all of this..

Jefferson: We all have to make a living somehow, we all have to draw our photo inspiration from somewhere.. haven't you seen my photo's Max.. I thought you were smart… and this all brings in profit for Sean at the end of the day.. which helps me.

A phone started to buzz and Jefferson quickly reached for it, Max could hear a deep voice on the other end, it had to be Nathan's father.

Jefferson: Hello

Sean: Mark, It's almost here.. it's coming earlier than expected.

Jefferson: I know

Sean: are you wrapping up…

Jefferson: I'll be finished soon.

Sean: And my Son?

Jefferson: He's with me.

Sean: Alright good, I'm on my way.

Jefferson hung up the phone and began to take his gloves off.

Jefferson: Duty calls, I'll be right back.

He then twisted the metal bar and exited the room, locking it behind him and heading up to the barn area.

Max pulled against her binds and struggled but it was no use.. she never thought she would go out like this..her best friend dead.. captured by a sociopath.. she started to regret all the decisions she had made.. getting Nathan expelled… getting David kicked out and not heeding his warnings.. it was too late now. Soon people would be putting missing posters of her all around town.. her parents would never get to see her face again.. and no one could help her..

That's when she remembered there was one person left that could help, and he was unconscious.

Max: Nathan, Please.. Wake up!

Max squirmed over to him and tried to nudge him with her shoulder, he groaned and his eyes shot open, his hands were still binded…. he looked at Max.. she could sense anger in his eyes.

Max: Nathan thank god we have to- she was interrupted

Nathan: Are you happy now?.. is this what you wanted? he said sitting up

Max: What?

Nathan: I told you to worry about yourself Caulfield… I tried to warn you but you didn't listen, you kept prying into my fucking business! Now look where we are.. we're going to end up like… he paused for a moment and looked down.

Max: We're not going to end up like Rachel!

Nathan's demeanour began to change, he looked scared and started to stutter.

Nathan: I know I have a lot to answer for but following me around with that wh- whore ...and blaming everything on me didn't help you b- bitch..

Max: The person you're calling a whore was my best friend.. and she's dead.. he killed her... tears start to well up in her eyes

Nathan: What?

Max: She got a text from your phone saying that you were going to get rid of any evidence of Rachel.

Nathan: The fuck! that b-b- bastard took my phone!

Max: Are you ok? You're shaking

Nathan: Do I fucking look ok?

Max: I don't mean it like that

Nathan: I-I'm f-f-fine…

Max: Maybe if you didn't bottle up so much inside you could get some help

Nathan: Fine! you want to know why I am the way I am! Why I'm fucked up and aggressive, here it is! My father fucking owns me..I'm doped up on meds I don't need and I fucking had a shit childhood! my life is people controlling me, it's hell.. People think it's all luxury being a Prescott.. It's a curse!

Max: I'm sorry Nathan.. I really am.. but...the past is the past and you can still make things right.. I can fix this.. you have to trust me.. I need you on my side here.

Nathan: What's the point.. the Storm is coming… everyone is going to die.. no one gives a shit about me... he slumped back down with an expressionless look on his face.

Max was shocked that he knew about the Storm.. the same one in her visions.. but she let it slide in the heat of the moment.

Max: Victoria cares about you.. and she's next Nathan..

Nathan: I know that! That's what got me into this situation in the f - fucking first place!

Max: She defended you at the party.. she needs you, she doesn't have to end up like Rachel and Kate.. please Nathan.

Nathan looked at her unsure of himself.. Max was nervous and was trying to contemplate what he was going to do next.. finally he spoke.

Nathan: Alright C-Caulfield.. you win..

Max: Thank you.

Nathan: Can you spot anything sharp to get these binds off?

Max felt a string of hope run through her

Max: I'll- I'll try to see

Max looked around and on Jefferson's needle table and spotted a small knife..

Max: O- Over there! There's a knife

Nathan stood up and and turned around to take the knife off the table he cut the binds from behind on his wrists.. when he was free he ran over to Max and began to cut away at the duct tape on her legs and wrists.. Max got up and rubbed her wrists.

Max: We have to warn the others

Nathan: We don't have much time, The storm is still coming, everything is going to be destroyed..

Max: How do you know about this Storm.

Nathan: Why bother.. You're going to think I'm crazy

Max: This whole weeks been crazy.. try me

Nathan: My Dad used to go on about how a storm would come and wipe out this city.. how it was "Prophesy" then we would rebuild it and make it ours. I never believed him until the weather started going to shit this week

Max: I believe you Nathan..We better go..you think he's gone?

Nathan: I hope so

Nathan and Max rushed to the door, Nathan entered his pin code as the door flung open, they headed upstairs into the barn area, All Max had on her mind was getting away from Jefferson and finding a way to stop all of this from ever happening.. she was not going to let Chloe die.. not like that.

Nathan: We can take my car.. we have to-

He was cut short as a bullet passed straight through his knee.. he screamed in agony and fell to the floor, Max's hands covered her mouth as she began to panic.

Jefferson: You didn't really think it was going to be that easy right?

He stood over the two teens, his pistol poised in their direction.

Nathan: Fuck you!

Jefferson: This is quite the predicament, Nathan with a few more psychiatric appointments and some tough love from your dad we can get you back to our little routine soon enough… as for you Max.. I'm afraid you already know too much.. But I would like to thank you for being a perfect subject for my photos.. I will cherish them.

Nathan looked up at Max from the ground..

Nathan: Run Max.. warn everyone.. you need to get out of here now!

Jefferson: No such thing will be happening..

Jefferson raised his pistol at Max's head.. Max closed her eyes.. but she remembered one thing.. she had her rewind.. she stuck out her hand but the same thing had happened as before.. the effects of the anesthetics Jefferson used on her mustn't have worn off yet.

Jefferson: Game's up Max

Max could feel Jefferson's cold hands squeezing down the trigger, suddenly out of Nowhere shots came towards Jefferson.. Max watched in shock as David smashed through the barn sporting his own pistol.. Jefferson rushed towards Max using her as a meat shield.

David: I'm going to fucking kill you, you hear me!

Jefferson: Mr Madsen, I knew I would be seeing you.

David: You killed her.. you fucking killed my family.

Jefferson: Who? Miss Price.. I was unaware she was your family.

David: You're finished, When everyone finds out..

Jefferson: Who do you think they're all going to believe? The washed up useless old military Veteran.. or the town's most prestigious teacher.. and with Sean as an alibi.. my name will be cleared.

David moved forward

Jefferson: Take a step back unless you want Max to end up like Chloe..

Max: Don't listen to him!

David: Let her go.. Goddammit, let her go!

Jefferson: If you're smart you'll throw the gun over there

Max: David no!

David: Alright.. Alright.. just.. leave the kids out of this.

He threw his gun to the edge of the barn

Jefferson: you were always a pest in my backside

He then raised his gun and shot David in the stomach 2 times, he went down and yelped in agony

Nathan: What the fuck!

Max started to hyperventilate.. she couldn't handle all this..David tried to crawl but was severely bleeding out

Max: Please.. just stop…

Jefferson: It'll all be over soon

Suddenly Max fell forward.. she thought It was because Jefferson pushed her.. she turned around to see Nathan on Jefferson's back

Max: Nathan!

Jefferson being the more larger one had the upper hand and lifted him up by the shirt.. Nathan lunged forward with his injured leg and tried to knock the gun out of his hand..It was no use as Mark held the gun like a vice grip.

Max ran as fast as he could for David's gun.. she picked it up and aimed it at the two..

Nathan: What are you doing? Shoot! he screamed as he tussled with Mark.

She breathed in.. aimed as best as she could.. and fired.. It hit Jefferson's right shoulder and he went down… she had just shot someone.

Nathan then snatched his gun off him as blood started to pour out of his wound.

Nathan: How do you feel fucker…

Jefferson: No worse for wear.. can't say the same about Mr Madsen over there, when your father gets here.. you're going to be in trouble.. he grinned

Nathan: Fuck him.

David was leaned up against the wall with blood pouring out of his stomach

David: Max…can you come over here please..

Max: You're going to be alright.. we'll call an ambulance

David reached his side and pulled out handcuffs

David: Get Nathan to put these on him.. he won't be going anywhere

Max called for Nathan as she passed him the handcuffs.. Nathan went over and placed them on Jefferson.

David: I found her in the Junkyard.. along with Rachel.. I haven't even told Joyce yet..I.. I can't do it.. It's all my fault.. if I wasn't so tough on her.. treated her better.. maybe she wouldn't have wanted to run off all the time.. I became so obsessed with protecting my family that i wasn't even being a proper father..

Max: I'm going to fix this David, I promise.

Suddenly another person came through the barn.

Max: W- Warren!

Warren: Max.. oh thank god you're alright, I knew David was looking for you and followed him here, I heard gunshots and-

Before he finished his sentence Max hugged him.

Warren then noticed Nathan out of the corner of his eye and saw David on the floor clutching his wounds along with Mr Jefferson on the other side of the barn.

Warren: What the fuck did you do.. he stormed forward towards Nathan…

Max: Warren stop

Nathan: Calm down hard up.. listen to your girlfriend.

Max: he.. he helped me.

Warren: Are you serious, what the fuck happened here..

Max: Rachel.. Kate.. Chloe.. it was all Jefferson

Warren: He killed Chloe?.. that motherfucking piece of shit.. I should've known.. he was the one always around the girls.. and that fucker hurt Kate too.

Max: Yes.. she tried to hold down her tears..

Max heard the sirens sounding in the distance..

David wobbled to his feet.

David: Police are on their way.

Max: Nathan.. are you sure you want to be here when the cops show up..

Nathan: I'd rather me and my family go down then see another girl get hurt, It's ok.

Jefferson: You think you've all won now? Look outside.. the tornado is almost here.. and everything is going to get wiped out..

Nathan: Shut your fucking mouth

Warren: You're going to rot in prison.

Jefferson: Who would of thought.. *cough* bested by an old outcast and a bunch of kids..

Max then remembered.. there was one way she could stop all of this…

Max: Warren! Do you still have that photo you took of us last night!

Warren: Yea, I have it in my wallet here.. why?

Max: Just give it to me!

Warren: Uh..Ok?

Max grabbed it off him and began to stare at it.. it was working.. she could feel herself becoming the photo.. if there was one thing she had to do right in her life it was this.. she unfocused from the photo to get one last look at the situation.

Warren: Max? What are you doing?

Max: Fixing this..

David picked up the handcuffed Jefferson and led him outside he turned to Max

Jefferson: I'll be seeing you again soon Max.. he winked at her.

Max looked down at the photo of her and Warren.. she focused hard.. she felt her presence becoming the photo..she was determined to prevent this at all costs..she closed her eyes as she passed through time.

She opened her eyes as Warren was next to her and Chloe was waiting stubbornly for them to finish the photo.. the echo of music rang in her ears.

Chloe: We don't have time for this shit, Come on..

Chloe started to walk away

Max: CHLOE! Wait!

She ran as fast as she could to catch her before she went out of the photo bound walls.


	7. New Story In the works (after ep 5)

Hey guys, long time no see... what an episode am I right? I see a lot of fan fics are going up now, glad you guys enjoyed the story I wrote here. Good to see I was somewhat correct about Nathan not being as bad as we previously thought as the phone call in ep 5 revealed, but lets be honest, a lot of us knew he wasn't pure evil from long ago and theorised it. I seemed to guess David coming to save Max in this story, but I could never foresee them writing Nathan out of ep 5 like that by just saying he was dead.. one of the only things I am angry about... he deserves a better end, but it is what it is.

I'm starting a completely new story now...and its about.. you guessed it! Our favourite aggressive rich kid!

It will take place after "Save the Bay" (Sorry Chloe) Ending and will focus on Nathan and what happened to him after being detained.

look out for it!

Thanks!


End file.
